<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impostor... pero no tanto by betweenalphandomega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864124">Impostor... pero no tanto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega'>betweenalphandomega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Olympus - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Chat que no es chat sino voice chat, Esta gente comparte una neurona pero se les quiere igual, Esto son solo paridas y jajas, La neurona no daba para más, Lo importante es como se les va, MUCHO mamarracheo, Multi, No pregunteis, Oscar canario, Pero no es lo importante, Trama? Eso ke eh?, crackfic, mamarracheo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philo Barath solo tiene una cosa clara... y es que con esta gente no se puede jugar a nada</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya, Philo Barath/Urien Sanda, Satomi Aru/Dyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impostor... pero no tanto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No pregunteis, vosotres seguidles el rollo, que es lo que yo he hecho al escribir esto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Philodelphia</b> : Vale, a ver, antes de que se nos vaya esto de las manos; ¿a cuanto pongo el <em> cool down </em>?</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker</b>: Espero que seáis conscientes de que esto es una mala idea.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b> <em> ¿ </em>Qué dices?, ¡Verás las risas!</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Oye, ¿¿¿cómo que los bichos estos no tienen maquillaje??? Pienso poner una reclamación.</p><p><b>Oskitar:</b> Eunys, lo que vas a ver va a ser el drama.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Someone will die</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>OF FUN, ASHA, OF FUN</p><p><b>Philodelphia</b> <em> : </em>¿Me escuchais? ¿Hola?</p><p><b>Littledaisy</b>: Sí, sí, te escuchamos, Philo, no te preocupes</p><p><b>Philodelphia</b>: Va, va. ¿Lo dejo como está o queréis más tiempo? Es que hoy somos más, así que no hace falta cambiar nada, pero como queráis.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>Tú dale antes de que Aden y Oscar pierdan el interés y se pongan a hacer piececitos.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>ESO FUE SOLO UNA VEZ</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker</b>: Y fue un polvo.</p><p><b>Oskitar</b>: ADEN</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy</b>: Pero… guión me hallo.</p><p><b>Unascerves</b>: F por Oscar.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan</b>: F</p><p><b>Littledaisy</b>: ¿Podemos empezar de una vez?</p><p><b>Hastalcoño</b>: F</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Pero… bueno, al menos a nosotros no se nos ha colado el audio ninguna vez.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: ¿</b>Este exposeo viene a cuento de…?</p><p><b>Oskitar:</b> Vendetta</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy</b>: Farfala!</p><p><b>Unascerves</b>: FARFALA VENDETTA</p><p><b>Desurientado</b>: Nene, dale ya porque podemos pasarnos así media hora.</p><p><b>Desurientado</b>: Oye… ¿cómo que Desurientado?</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>Philo… ¿me has cogido el móvil?</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>TENÍA QUE HACERLO</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Bueno, si Philo aparece muerto ya sabemos que ha sido el cayetano</p><p><b>Desurientado</b>: QUE ME DEJES VIVIR, BARBIE</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy</b>: Me meo. Siempre cae.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>No me lo alteres que estaba muy tranquilito y se le saltan los puntos, hombre.</p><p><b>Littledaisy</b>: Mira, como se le salten, me lo cargo yo.</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>Joder, yo también te quiero.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Just saying facts</p><p><b>Oskitar</b>: Entonces, ¿empezamos ya o puedo ir a por papas?</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker</b>: Oye, comparte.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Es tu casa.</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker: </b>Por eso. Comparte o te echo.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>¿Me echarías de tu casa? ¿De verdad?</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker: </b>Esta mañana te has terminado mis Pringles, no tientes a la suerte.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>¡No he sido solo yo! ¡Talía ha ayudado!</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Eso en mi barrio es divorcio como mínimo, Aden.</p><p><b>Hastalcoño</b>: Sí.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses</b>: Pero dadle ya, coño, que nos van a dar las uvas.</p><p><b>Oskitar</b>: Pero si estamos en marzo.</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker</b>: …</p><p><b>Littledaisy</b>: …</p><p><b>Hastalcoño</b>: …</p><p><b>Unascerves</b>: BADUM TSS</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Pero… Badum, ¿por qu…? Aaaah, ya lo pillé.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy</b>: Como se nota que es canario.</p><p><b>Philodelphia</b>: Pues eso, que le doy.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>ESPERA, LAS PAPAS.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Ale, ya está. </p><p>—🖳—</p><p>
  <b> <em>Impostor</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sonríe de medio lado cuando ve la pantalla del ordenador y observa, de reojo, al pelirrojo recostado en la cama, que está inmerso en el móvil, enfurruñado. Con la mano derecha, escribe un escueto mensaje a su compañera de asesinatos, Ianthe, diciéndole que no se preocupe, que ya se encarga él.</p><p>Es la primera vez de la florecilla jugando, así que es su turno de ponerse la mejor máscara posible y ser todo lo convincente que se pueda. Esa tarde es especial, o, al menos, para él, que lleva sin estar como dios manda con su pareja desde hace unos meses. Para celebrar la vuelta de su novio de entre los muertos, Philo ha organizado una tarde de juegos con la pandilla; y si bien sabe que meter a doce personas en la misma llamada de discord es una locura, está dispuesto a arriesgarse. </p><p>La partida comienza como si nada, los astronautas se dispersan para realizar sus tareas  los impostores reconocen el terreno, cada uno a su rollo. Philo Barath, por supuesto, finge realizar cables mientras el rosa y la morada pasan por su lado; juntitos, por supuesto. Después, vaga un poco entre las habitaciones antes de sabotear el sistema. Las luces se apagan y los pobres astronautas tienen que apañárselas como pueden para ver entre la penumbra.</p><p>Ese es el momento del impostor para comenzar la masacre. Empieza a moverse por los tubos de ventilación hasta llegar a Electricidad, donde ve al astronauta rojo realizar una de las fatídicas tareas de la habitación.</p><p>Ni se lo piensa. Al hoyo.</p><p>Se forma un silencio un poco más notable en el cuarto.</p><p>—Cielo… —En ese momento comprende dos cosas. La primera, que el cadáver que acaba de de dejar atrás no era Beren, como pensaba—¿acabas de pegarme un tiro? </p><p>La segunda, que por mucho que intente negarlo, efectivamente: ha matado a su novio recién operado de la aorta de un balazo.</p><p>—¿No…?</p><p>—Eso ha sido una… pregunta —siente como se mueve en el colchón y le mira, anonadado—Me has pegado un tiro… en pleno pecho, encima; te parecerá bonito.</p><p>—Técnicamente ha sido por la espalda…</p><p>—Ni lo intentes.</p><p>Eso le hace soltar una pequeña risita y mirarle de reojo. Efectivamente, su novio parpadea, incrédulo, ante la atrocidad que ha cometido. La verdad es que, en cualquier otra ocasión, se habría arrepentido al instante, pero en el amor y en Among Us, todo vale.</p><p>Coloca al muñeco junto a una tarea falsa cualquiera y se abalanza sobre el pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos y con una mueca. Philo se abraza a su cuello y reparte besos por su rostro, cogiéndole de los carrillos y estrujándolos un poco antes de dejar un pico en sus labios.</p><p>—Pensaba que eras Beren, perdona, perdona. —se queda un momento con la frente apoyada en la contraria, un poco angustiado por si el incidente le ha molestado.</p><p>Pero el pelirrojo relaja el rostro e impacta sus labios con los opuestos antes de sonreír.</p><p>—Ya te vale. </p><p>—Perdón —musita, abrazándose un poco más a él.</p><p>—Pero no me pidas perdón —el pelirrojo le frota la espalda ligeramente y besa su mejilla con suavidad—que es un juego.</p><p>—Ya, pero…</p><p>Va a continuar, pero Urien vuelve a callarlo con un beso y Philo no es quien para negarse a un pequeño morreo con su chico, es decir, tiene dos dedos de frente y la fibra sensible. Así que cuando siente el cosquilleo de los labios ajenos, cierra los ojos y se olvida del vuelco que le ha pegado el corazoncillo.</p><p>—Venga —dice el pelirrojo, sonriente— coge el portátil y vente pa’ la cama, que te ayudo con el resto.</p><p>—Con el viaje que te van a pegar los calmantes vas a estar tú como para ayudarme.</p><p>—Pero yo lo intento, jo...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—🖳—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Sharpay-boy ha reportado un cadáver</em> </b>
</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Vamos a ver, estoy yo, tan tranquilamente, haciendo mis cositas, tututú, y me encuentro al cayetano partido por la mitad en plena electricidad. ¿Quién ha sido?</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Yo estaba contigo, a mí no me mires.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Yo llevo media hora intentando lo de la tarjeta.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>Sí, le he visto por ese pasillo.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>F, pibe, esa es horrible.</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker</b>: Lo que te pasa es que eres muy impaciente, por eso nunca te sale.</p><p><b>Oskitar</b>: Bueno, yo entré a escudos y lo primero que vi fue a Aden sobre la trampilla. </p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker</b>: Te he dicho que no es lo que parece.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Solo digo lo que vi.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Yo he estado en navegación con Asha e Ianthe y ninguna ha hecho nada.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses</b>: Minna es sus.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>¡Pero que te estoy defendiendo, imbécil!</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>¿y? a lo mejor estabas fingiendo</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Beren, ¿tú por donde estabas? </p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Por la cafetería.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>¿Cuál hacías?</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Lo de las carpetas.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Black sus.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Explayate, anda.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Ah, no, solo lo decía por el meme.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Ianthe está como muy callada, ¿no?</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Estaba conmigo.</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>Perdón, que estaba comiéndome las galletas estas que hizo Dyra, pero sí. Estaba con Asha.</p><p><b>Aliengirl</b>: BOLLITO.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>No, no, que dijo galletas.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Me meo viva con este chaval.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>¿Podemos centrarnos? Tenemos a un muerto ya.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Dyra también está muy callada.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>Dyra me estaba comiendo la boca, siguiente pregunta.</p><p><b>Unascerves</b>: WHEEZE</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>She said no lies.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Antes de que se acabe el tiempo, ¿el muerto tiene algo que declarar?</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Que me cago en el que ha puesto el bot para esto.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>A LAS NUEVE EN EL BALCÓN</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>GRITO GOBIERNO DIMISIÓN</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Salgo a Nuñez de Balboa a las dieeez…</p><p><b>Aliengirl</b>: Tenga el virus o no, me la sopla un montón</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Que les den, que les den, que les den.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>CAYETANOS CASTELLANOS CON CAZUELAS EN LAS MANOS...</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>…</p><p><b>Desurientado</b>: Os odio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nadie fue eyectado</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>—🖳—</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quién crees que es? —Quizás jugar con su novio encaramado como un koala, pese a ser mucho más alto que él, no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero eso a Aden le daba igual.</p><p>—Por ahora creo que tú, que eres al que vi haciendo cosas raras—El chico se desencarama un poco de él y vuelve a coger una patata de la bolsa— ¿quieres? </p><p>Aden no contesta, sino que abre la boca mientras sus manos teclean sin parar. Porque no es solo que él haya hecho sus tareas ya, sino que, en otra ventana, tiene abiertas las tareas de programación. Así que mientras da vueltas con desinterés por el mapa del juego, se quita eso de encima.</p><p>Oscar le pone la patata en la boca, pero se la aparta antes de que pueda morder.</p><p>Le mira, con los ojos azules bañados en un brillo travieso, y sabe lo que quiere al momento. Suspira con algo de cansancio antes de musitar:</p><p>—Cojo una patata… y me la como.</p><p>Oscar se ríe, por supuesto, porque si es algo en esta vida, es fan de Death Note.</p><p>—Eres imposible.</p><p>—¡No es para tanto! </p><p>Poco saben ellos que, en las sombras y aprovechando su despiste, el astronauta naranja se desliza por los tubos de ventilación y sale de la trampilla, sigiloso. Es sencillo, un mero <em> ¡Zas! </em>y el cadáver de su víctima cae al suelo, inerte, momento que aprovecha para volver a navegación y de ahí, pasar a armería, donde tiene que esperar unos segundos a que se quede vacío antes de poder salir. En la cafetería, finge que está haciendo tareas unos segundos y continua su cometido, como si nada.</p><p>—Será hijo de…</p><p>—¿Qué pas…? </p><p>No le da tiempo a terminar, ya que, de nuevo, las luces se apagan y los pobres astronautas quedan a la merced del impostor. El tripulante azul deja su tarea unos instantes y se gira, viendo al naranja acercarse. Ahí ya se relaja un poco. Es Philo.</p><p>—Coñe, que susto.</p><p>Como es tradición, Oscar mueve a su personaje de un lado a otro, simulando un bailecito. Philo hace lo mismo, una pequeña samba para comunicarse con un aliado. Siguen así un poco, solo por hacer el tonto… y justo antes de que se de la vuelta para continuar su misión, el tripulante naranja saca un cuchillo y lo apuñala múltiples veces por la espalda. </p><p>Casi de inmediato, Oscar Elykia se reencuentra con su amado novio en el más allá… literalmente, que su fantasma le está esperando con toda la calma del mundo.</p><p>—Hola, nene.</p><p>—¡La madre que le parió! ¡A mí, que le regalo mis nachos con queso! ¡Eso marca, pibe, marca!</p><p>—Oscar…</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que yo he terminado las tareas, ¿nos echamos un ajedrez mientras tanto?</p><p> —Esperate, que tengo que hacer meteoritos. Ahora voy.</p><p> </p><p>—🖳—</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>GunsandRoses ha reportado un cadáver.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Oscar es un fiambre.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Ah, ¿pero que también me han matado a Aden? Mira, de verdad, esto es imposible.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>War flashbacks de la vez en la que no pudiste cargártelo en el A way out</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>A ver, centrémonos, ¿dónde estaba el cadáver?</p><p><b>GunsandRoses</b>: Cafetería</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>¿Dónde estaba el resto?</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Yo en Navegación. </p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Yo en admin.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Beren y yo nos hemos cruzado por el reactor.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>La trampilla de admin va directa a la cafetería</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Oye, oye, que yo estaba con lo de la tarjeta, a mí no me echéis el muerto.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>¿Estabas con alguien para probarlo?</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Llevo, literalmente, toda la partida con Armand.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>Armand no vale.</p><p><b>Unascerves</b>: ¿Por?</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>Porque eres incapaz de hacerle daño.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>¿¡Pero qué clase de argumento es ese!?</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy:</b> Aww</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Ianthe y yo hemos estado juntas casi todo el rato</p><p><b>Florecilla</b>: Chi.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Yo estaba en enfermería.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan:</b> Lo sé, bae.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Y ella en Seguridad. Que la he visto de refilón.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>¿Me estabas espiando la pantalla?</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>No hagas como que tú no hacías lo mismo…</p><p><b>Satomi-chan</b> : <em> Touché </em> </p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Philo, estás como muy callado, ¿no?</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Estoy cuidando a mi novio, ¿te parece poco?</p><p><b>Desurientado</b>: Armand, calvo</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Los muertos no hablan, pa’ empezar, y solo me he cortado un poco las puntas. </p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Por eso el otro día apareciste con un pañuelo en el pelo.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Que me hayan hecho un despropósito en el pelo no es mi culpa, estoy esperando que mi madre tenga un hueco y lo arregle. </p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Pero eso no es lo importante. Sospecho del gamer.</p><p><b>Philodelphia</b>: ¿Por qué?</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Has ido muy rápido a acusar a Eunys.</p><p><b>Hastalcoño</b>: Sí.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Pero es que la trampilla de Admin va directa a la cafetería, Armand.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Ahí tiene un punto</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>A ver, por cercanía, ella tiene todas las papeletas.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Que no es ella, que llevamos toda la partida juntos.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Armand, una vez pilló un resfriado por dejarte la chaqueta y que no te costipases.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Y nunca te mata en ningún juego. Te deja ganar.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Es que no puedo, joe</p><p><b>Unascerves</b>: Que es mi pana…</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>You are too pure for this world, my friend</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>Eunys, cuqui.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>¿Tú donde estabas, Minna?</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>En enfermería, conmigo.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>¿Pero llevaba mucho allí?</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Yo venía del Reactor.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Unos minutos, que se me ha compl…</p><p><b>GunsandRoses</b>: Sospechoso</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Literalmente, solo he…</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Ha sido Minna.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>¿¡Podemos centrarnos de una vez y dejar de lanzar acusaciones a boleo!?</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>Acusaciones go brrr</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>QUE LOS MUERTOS NO HABLAN, COÑO</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Yo voy a votarla a ella.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Tú siempre la votas.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Se acaba el tiempo.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Alea iacta est</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>¡Esas Humanidades que bien sientan!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unascerves fue eyectada</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Unascerves no era un impostor</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Told you. See you in the other side of the war, sister</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>¿A qué pongo Hamilton?</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Otra vez no, por…</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b> How does a bastard, orphan…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—🖳—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Philo Barath no sabe qué le hace más gracia, si el caos que siembran sus amigos allá donde van, o que su novio intente no reírse porque le molesta que su pecho se sacuda sin éxito y no lo consiga.</p><p>—¡Pero no te rías tú tampoco! —Mantener la compostura mientras el pelirrojo se descojona a su lado es una experiencia que no repetiría ni aunque le pagasen. Más que nada porque la risa del más alto es de estas risillas tontas…. tontas y contagiosas.</p><p>Y Philo tiene que defender sus argumentos… no muy sólidos, pero…  bueno, da las gracias porque la mayor parte de sus amigos se despisten en menos de lo que canta un gallo.</p><p>—Es que arrugas la nariz como un ratón cuando mientes.</p><p>—¿Y eso te hace gracia? — pregunta. </p><p>Y por supuesto que le hace gracia, ¿cómo no le va a hacer gracia? Si parece la ratita esta de la película… la <em> Rata-tuya </em>; encima el humano de esa es pelirrojo, como él, aunque duda mucho que Philo quepa bajo un gorro de chef, no es tan pequeño, ¿no? A lo mejor el que es muy alto es él. O no… ¿importa acaso?</p><p> Urien mira al castaño, atontado por las pastillas que están empezando a hacer efecto, y sonríe de manera lánguida, abrazándose al torso del más pequeño con un tarareo suave. </p><p>—Dame mimos…—musita, hundiendo la cabeza en la chaqueta del chico. </p><p>—Necesito las dos manos para jugar. </p><p>—Eso dijiste también en el hotel y al final solo usaste una…</p><p>—Ya, pero en el hotel no estaba asesinando a gente.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>LO SABÍA.</p><p>Philo se queda quieto. Bueno, quieto no. Philo se queda completa y absolutamente paralizado. Juraría que ha apagado el micro, es decir, le ha dado al F4, no tiene pérdida. Así que su corazón da un vuelco cuando ve que sus colegas encienden los suyos.</p><p> </p><p>—🖳—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>SABÍA QUE TE LO LLEVASTE AL CUARTO.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>ME LA COLASTE. PERO UNA Y NO MÁS, BARATH.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>UNA Y NO MÁS.</p><p><b>Hastalcoño</b>: Como alguien hable de sus guarradas una vez más lo mato, juradísimo.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Sí, por favor. Sobra un poco.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>…</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b> <em> Mira, justo lo que te dije cuando me contast… </em></p><p><b>Littledaisy</b>: URIEN NO.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>TAPALE LA BOCA.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>VOY</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b> ¿Es <em> eso </em>?</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Obviamente es eso, Armand.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: ¿</b>Vamos a ignorar el hecho de que Philo se haya descubierto él solo?</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Shhh, déjales, que yo también quiero enterarme.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>No, no queréis enteraros de nada.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Aaaah, ya sé qué es.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Asha…</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Me siento poderosa.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>¿qué quieres a cambio?</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Voy a por palomitas.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses</b>: Ya sabes lo que quiero.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b> <em> Dime lo que quieres lo que quieres de verdad, te diré lo que quiero lo que quiero de verdad </em>…</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Madre mía como está el pelirrojo.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>¿Qué le has dado, chiquifriki? Yo también quiero.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Las pastillas, que le han dao’ fuerte. </p><p><b> Oskitar</b>: Se le nota desurientado, sí.</p><p><b>Oskitar</b>: Badum, tss</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker: </b>Y yo salgo con este elemento…</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Mientras no pote va bien.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Y Asha, no me jodas, eh</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Que ya te he dicho que no les coso gratis ni a mis madres.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses:</b> Bueno… pues que sepáis que en la fiesta de Eunys aquí el Armando y la pija se lo montaron en un armario.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Te mato.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>LA MATO.</p><p><b>Gunsandroses: </b>¿tú y cuantos más?</p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>La madre que los parió. </p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>PIKACHUCHÍSIMO ME HALLO.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Es que la Evangeline le dejó tirado y se pilló el pedo del siglo.</p><p><b>Satomi-chan</b>: ¿Quién es Evangeline?</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Enid Dusan, la del colegio pijo al que van estos.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Hala, eso yo no lo sabía.</p><p><b>Florecilla</b>: Philo, ¿no te acuerdas? Los vimos mientras íbamos a por los nachos con queso.</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Aaaah, vale. ¿Cuándo Oscar se subió a la mesa?</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>Sí, sí.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: ¿</b>Pero eso pasó antes o después de lo del audio al zanahorio? </p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Antes. Empecé a pimplarme el vodka por eso mismo.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>¿Por lo de Armand?</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>No, por la conga.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>¿Qué conga?</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>La que montaste con Eunys.</p><p><b>Oskitar: </b>No recuerdo ninguna conga.</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker: </b>Así ibas…</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Ay, la conga…</p><p><b>Philodelphia: </b>Se me había olvidado la conga…</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Me encanta como ha degenerado esto.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Ni puto caso a lo del impostor. Seguid, seguid.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>En mi defensa diré que yo iba a mear y me los encontré por el pasillo.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>En mi defensa diré que yo estaba muy borracho.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>En mi defensa diré que no folla mal.</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>¡Minna!</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>Tú tampoco, pero ni una más</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>I agree.</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Mira, yo ya paso. Poneos en fila, que no soy impostora, pero os pego un tiro encantada.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Hagamos el amor, no la guerra</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Hagamos la guerra, no el amor, Eunys.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Como le pases esa actitud a Cerveza verás tú.</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Cerveza sabe lo que debe hacer en una situación de peligro.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Beren, por favor, deja de intentar enseñar a mi gato a que ataque</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Los peluches ya no pueden más. Están rajaos’ todos.</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>¿Qué decís de rajas?</p><p><b>Hastalcoño: </b>Tú a dormir.</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>Esto no es justo, me pierdo todo lo interesante…</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>A la próxima te vienes, ya cuando estés mejor.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b> Veras que risas con los <em> lesbian panicks </em> de Asha.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Armand que la tenemos.</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>Vale, pero me poneis la Gasolina que si no hay perreo no me apunto.</p><p><b>Sharpay-boy: </b>La copa al cielo y el perreo hasta el suelo.</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>Un coma etílico me voy a pillar.</p><p><b>Littledaisy: </b>Urien, esa NO es la actitud.</p><p><b>Desurientado: </b>Pero quiero fiesta…</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Que sí, penco, que te sacamos del bujero’ en cuanto puedas.</p><p><b>Aliengirl: </b>Y PONEMOS TUSA. QUE LA ASHA SE MOTIVE.</p><p><b>GunsandRoses</b>: Yo no…</p><p><b>Notamonsterfucker: </b>Ejem…</p><p><b>GunsandRoses: </b>Vale, yo sí…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Victoria</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Los impostores ganan</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Satomi-chan: </b>Vaya…</p><p><b>Florecilla</b>: Es que… os habéis puesto a hablar y no decíais nada…</p><p><b>Florecilla</b>: Y a mí me gusta ganar.</p><p><b>Unascerves: </b>Joe con la florecilla… el chiquifriki la ha corrompido.</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>Pasas que cosan.</p><p><b>Florecilla: </b>Bueno… ¿nos echamos otra?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>